


Stay on the Payload: An Overwatch Ficlet Collection

by Lannakitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: A collection of Overwatch ficlets. Many based on prompts from tumblr. Multiple ships and characters.





	1. Genji/Mercy  - “Come over here and make me.“

“Come over here and make me.“

Angela’s jaw dropped. She might have expected the reply from someone who was perhaps under ten. Nineteen was far too old for such sass.

“Hana you will come over here this instant and take this shot and this medication and these vitamins.” She could see that she had backup she could call upon if the reluctant teenager continued to be willful.

The teenager rolled her eyes. “I got a stream to do, Doc.”

Angela bowed her head. “Then so be it.”

Hana smirked and turned away, surprised when she ran into a wall of cyborg. She looked up in surprise. “Genji?”

“Hello, Hana.” He tossed her over his shoulder and began walking towards the room where Angela had set up the impromptu clinic.

“Traitor!” Hana said, pounding her fists ineffectively against Genji’s back.

“Thank you, Genji,” Angela said, smiling. “On the bed please.”

“Of course, Doctor Ziegler,” he replied, the warmth in his voice making her blush like a girl Hana’s age instead of her own.

The teenager in question appeared to be pouting on the bed, her arms crossed as she angrily snapped at her gum.

“Do you require anything else?” Genji asked.

“Ah, no. Thank you. Uhm. If you wait a moment I can check if you too are caught up in maintenance?” She placed a hand lightly on his arm as he turned to leave.

“Then I shall await you here,” he said, covering her hand with his own. He took up a spot leaning against one of the other beds they’d wheeled in.

“Heh,” Hana said.

Angela looked up from the pair of sterile gloves she was putting on. “Hm?”

Hana grinned. “I ship it.”


	2. Genji/Mercy  - "Please don't do this"

“Please don’t do this.”

It is only the second time he speaks that she hears him. She looks up from her microscope, blinking and rubbing her eyes, slowly becoming aware of the world beyond cell division, nano-replicators, enzymes and catalysts. Is that the time? She turns her stool and sits up, her back cracking in protest.

“Genji?”

“You do this every night, searching for a solution until dawn.” He steps into the room on silent feet, the cybernetics of his body hardly heard over the whirr of her equipment.

She shakes her head. “I am certain I can find something. Something which will neutralize what happened yet keep him alive. There has to be an answer.”

A gentle hand on her chin lifts her head up. She finds herself meeting warm eyes and a concerned frown. She resists the urge to reach up and ease the creases away.

“What happened to Reyes was not your fault.”

“But-”

“No, Dr. Ziegler. You must stop for the night and rest.”

“Genji,” she says and it comes out as a sigh.

“You have always done more than your share for all of us. For everyone. But I think it is time you slept.”

“I will be fine,” she insists, trying to brush off his concern. There is so much left for her to do. She will sleep when the work is done.

“You have a very great heart, Angela. But you forget to care for yourself.” He smiles. “And so I have taken up this duty of ensuring you are well enough to continue to care for us all.”

She drops her eyes, smiling a little. Motion in her peripheral vision and he’s holding out a hand to her. She looks at her cell cultures, her data sets and the sterile laboratory, then back at his hand. She follows his arm up to his face and he smiled encouragingly.

Smiling in return she takes his hand. Perhaps she’ll take a little break.


	3. Jesse McCree & Gabriel Reyes - Adios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from tumblr prompt - Send me a "Realize" and I'll write a drabble about one character realizing they love the other. Didn't go romance but if you wanna squint and see it that way, go for it.

Jesse realized he'd loved Gabe the day he died.

When he'd been at his lowest, a snotty punk kid with nothing going for him, Gabe had been there. He'd seen a skinny kid in ratty clothes up to no good and he hadn't seen trash.

When he stepped out of line, Gabe slapped him back down verbally, he'd never raised a hand and eventually Jesse had stopped flinching. When he struggled Gabe would roll his eyes heavenward and ask god for patience and then have Jesse do the drill again and again and again. And when Jesse finally got it, Gabriel Reyes was the first to clap him on the back, tell him he did a good job and he always knew Jesse could do it, so don't slack, kid.

He'd been mentor and big brother a poor kid with a laughable love for all things classically western. The gang had laughed. Gabe had laughed too but with him. He'd also gotten Jesse a real poncho; one that had been handmade someplace and which would survive a beating and keep him warm when he finally learned to actually ride a damn horse. Or when it was just cold in the base and they were all playing cards during some rare downtime.

Reyes had become his brother, his family, and Jesse loved him, realizing only too late he hadn't thanked the man who'd seen what no one else had; someone worthy. Someone who could do good in a world full of a lot of bad. Jesse had walked away from the infighting and the chaos, deciding he was gonna do good on his own terms.

And now Reyes was gone.

McCree slipped the hat off his head and held it to his heart as he watched the destruction on the news feed from Switzerland. His friend was gone, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to keep on doin' good.

"Adios, pardner."


End file.
